Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live
by Uehara Sakura
Summary: A group named MIRACLEs has appeared in Prism Stone and a certain girl was slowly falling in love with one of the boys, but she wasn't an ordinary girl. Who is she? Suck at summaries :(. I'm new to this! ;( R&R OCxOC, WakanaxKazukixOC, NaruxKoujixIto, AnnxOC, and lots :)
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction:**

**Name: **Fukui Yuriko

**Age: **15

**Birthday: **January 23

**Gender: **Female

**Hair Color: **Pale turquoise

**Eye Color: **Bright pink

**Affiliation: **Miracles

**Occupation: **Shop Manager

**Team:** A-Rise

**Partner: **Snowy (White)

**Relatives: **Fukui Haruko (Mother), Fukui Ichiro (Father), Fukui Daichi (Big brother), Fukui Riko (Big Brother), Fukui Hanako (Little Sister), Fukui Rika (Big Sister)

**Image Brand: **Winter

**Instrument: **Harp, Guitar

* * *

**Name: **Sakamoto Chiharu

**Age: **15

**Birthday: **March 12

**Gender: **Female

**Hair Color: **Pale Brown

**Eye Color: **Dark Blue

**Affiliation: **Miracles

**Occupation: **Assistant Manager

**Partner: **Haru (Pink)

**Team: **A-Rise

**Relatives: **Sakamoto Keiko (Mother), Sakamoto Keiji (Father), Sakamoto Ken (Big Brother)

**Image Brand: **Spring

**Instrument: **Flute

* * *

**Name: **Fujimoto Emiko

**Age: **15

**Birthday: **May 26

**Gender: **Female

**Hair Color: **Bright Blonde

**Eye Color: **Dark Brown

**Affiliation: **Miracles

**Occupation: **Vice Manager

**Team: **A-Rise

**Partner: **Aki (Orange)

**Relatives: **Fujimoto Megumi (Mother), Fujimoto Sora (Father), Fujimoto Fumiko (Big Sister)

**Image Brand: **Autumn

**Instrument: **Clarinet


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Warning: **Definitely has some OOC character!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pretty Rhythm or Love Live! School Idol Project! Nu-uh! But I own my OC!

* * *

"..." Normal Talks

Songs lyric:

**_Hey!_ **(All)

_Hey! _(Yuriko)

Hey! (Emiko)

**Hey! **(Chiharu)

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

A turquoise haired girl walked through the road with boxes in her hand. Suddenly, she bumped into someone and dropped all of her boxes, she gasped before bowing at the person in front of her "Please, forgive me" She said as she looked up to see a silver haired boy looking down at her

"Don't sweat it" he said while grinning

"I'm so sorry" the girl murmured while collecting the boxes. Suddenly, the boy grabbed the box as the girl looked up to him in surprise "I'll help" he said

"But-but-"

"A girl like you shouldn't bring three boxes alone" he reasoned "I'll bring two and you'll take the rest. Is it fair enough?"

"Uh... um... Yeah" She nodded as she grabbed one of the box while the boy pick two large box

"Where to?" he asked

"Three blocks away from here" she muttered

"That's so far!" The boy laughed "I made the right choice to help you"

"Thank you" she smiled as they started to walk

"I'm Nishina Kazuki and you are...?" Kazuki asked

"Fukui Yuriko..." she replied

"Nice name, Yuriko"

"Thank you.. You're name is nice too... Kazuki-kun"

"Thanks" he chuckled "Seeing your uniform... you're from seika... am I right?"

"Yes" she nodded

"Well, why is a seika student walking alone while carrying three big boxes?" he asked

Yuriko giggled "I was shopping for my shop" she explained

"Shop?" he asked

"Yes" She nodded "You know... Miracles?"

"Miracles?" he asked "Ah! _That_ Miracles! The one that just opened few days ago?"

"Yes" she smiled "And that's the shop"

They entered a large building "I'm back"

"Welcome back, Yuri-chan" A brunette greeted

"You're late!" a blonde haired girl yelled

"Sorry, I stumbled a few times, Chiharu-chan, Emi-chan" Yuriko laughed as she turned to Kazuki "Anyway Kazuki-kun, you can put the box down there"

"Okay" he nodded as he put the boxes to the ground

"Ara... Yuri-chan... Mind telling me who is this?" Chiharu grinned

"Ahaha... This is Nishina Kazuki-kun... I bumped him and he helped me to carry this boxes" Yuriko explained

"Nice to meet you" Kazuki said

"I'm Sakamoto Chiharu, thank you for helping Yuri-chan" the brunette grinned

"I'm Fujimoto Emiko, thanks... I guess" the blonde said

"Don't sweat it" he replied

"Would you like some tea, Kazuki-kun?" Yuriko turned to him as she put her box down

"No, but thanks..." he said "Anyway... all of you can do prism show, right?"

"Yea, why?" Emiko asked

"Are you going to be particpated the Heartbeat Days Session?" he asked

"Well...we just got invited from the chairman" Chiharu explained "And I was going to ask Yuri-chan... since she is the manager"

"Eh? Of course I would love to take part" Yuriko smiled

"Okay then, I'll tell the chairman" Emiko said as she walked away

"I'll packed out our things" Chiharu waved at them

"Well, Kazuki-kun... I guess I'll see you again someday" Yuriko smiled

"We'll meet again tomorrow" He grinned "My friend participating too"

"I see" Yuriko nodded

"I have something to do, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" he laughed

"Sure" Yuriko smiled

"Okay then, bye!" He waved at her as he walked out of the shop

"Well, he's a nice guy" Chiharu said

"Chiharu-chan" Yuriko blushed "It's not like what you think"

"Yea, yea... Talk to yourself" Emiko grinned

"Mou... both of you stop it" Yuriko shakes her head

"Well, let's practice for tomorow!" Emiko said

"Okay!" Yuriko and Chiharu nodded

* * *

Yuriko walked through the hall of the building "Mou... Emi-chan, Chiharu-chan... where are you two?" Yuriko muttered as she continue to walks. She sees a door and decided to opened it "Please excuse me" she said as she slid the door open

"Eh? Who are you?" a pink haired girl asked as Yuriko bowed deeply

"I'm sorry... I was searching for my waiting room" she apologized

"Yuriko?" a voice called out

"Kazuki-kun?" she looked up to see the silver haired boy from yesterday

"Eh? Kazuki-senpai, you know her?" the orange haired girl asked

"Yeah... I met her yesterday" Kazuki explained

"I'm Fukui Yuriko... Pleased to meet you all" she said

"Whoa... a real ojou-sama!" the orange haired girl said

"Ann-chan! I'm sorry... I'm Ayase Naru... nice to meet you too!" the pink haired girl greeted before turning to the orange haired girl "This is Fukuhara Ann-chan and that's Suzuno Ito-chan" she said before pointing at the black haired girl "Ah and that's Mihama Kouji-kun" she pointed at the dark brown haired boy

"And that's Ri-"

"Rinne...-chan?" Yuriko stared at the blue haired girl

"Riko..." Rinne muttered too

"Eh? Rinne-chan, Yuriko-chan, you two knows each other?" Naru asked

"Yeah.. somehow" Yuriko smiled

"But how?" Naru asked again

"Prism World..." Rinne muttered as Yuriko sweat dropped

"Rinne-chan...?" Naru questioned

"Well, I'll take my leave now. Nice to meet you all and good luck"

"Thank you Yuriko-chan! Bye!" Naru said as they watched the girl walked out "She is so beautiful!" she exclaimed

"As expected from Fukui" Ito said

"Eh? Fukui?" Naru asked

"The richest family around here. Don't you all know about it?" she asked

"Not really" Ann shakes her head

"Never mind that. Let's focus on our show" Ito said

* * *

"Our last performance will be by the Miracles team!" The announcer said as Yuriko, Emiko and Chiharu skated out from the door. Everyone stared at them with confusion, not reconizing who they are. Naru, Ann, Ito, Rinne, Kouji and Kazuki stand in the backstage looking at them

"Everyone!" Emiko yelled

"Konichiwa!" Chiharu added

"Fukui Yuriko desu!"

"Fujimoto Emiko desu!"

"Sakamoto Chiharu desu!"

"Let's skip the greeting!" Emiko said

"Please enjoy everyone!" Chiharu yelled before they turned around and the music started as they started to dance

(A/N: A-Rise "Shocking Party" or "Dancing!" Love live )

_**Dancing! Dancing! Nonstop, we're dancing!**_

_**Dancing! Dancing! Nonstop, we're dancing!**_

_**Dancing! Dancing! Nonstop, we're dancing!**_

_**Dancing! Dancing! Let me do**_

"Wow..." Naru muttered "So cool" Ann muttered

"This aura is something else" Ito said

"This is a different level!" Kazuki said while Kouji stayed speechless

"Prism's Sparkle..." Rinne muttered as everyone turned to her

Party shocking party hajimeru junbi wa dou _(Saa kite koko ni kite) _(Party shocking party, are you ready to get started? (Come on, come here to me))

**Party shocking party sekai ga mawaridasu **(Saa kite koko ni kite) (Party shocking party, the world begins to turn (Come on, come here to me))

_Dareka no tame ja nai _(Watashi to freedom) (It's not for anyone else (Me and my freedom))

_Jibun shidai dakara _(**Koko we'll win)** ('Cause it all depends on yourself (here, we'll win))

_Dareka no se ja nai _(kokoro wa freedom) (Not because of anyone else (My heart's got freedom)

_Shuyaku was jibun desho __**wakaru desho?**_ (You're your own star, do you understand?)

_**Motto shiritai shiritai kajou na light**_ (More, I want to know, want to know the overwhelming light)

_**Ima yume no yume no naka e**_ (Now, here we go, here we go into the dream)

_**Motto shiritai shiritai kajou na light**_ (More, I want to know, want to know the overwhelming light)

_**Dakara shocking party**_ (So, shocking party)

As the song continue to play, the prism stone on their clothes started to float and changed into a penguin shaped animal, one has a snow white color, the other one was orange and the last one is pink. The white one changed into a harp, the orange one turned into clarinet and the pink one turned into a flute

"Eh?!" Naru yelled from backstage

"Prism Live?!" Ann's eyes widen in shock

Chiharu, Emiko and Yuriko jumped off to the sky, grabbing the flute, clarinet and harp before landing again to the stage

"Prism Live!"

They started to play their instrument while skated along the stage. Yuriko was the first one to jump and twirled to the sky as her background turned into a snowflake-shaped crystal "Crystal Splash!" she said before landing swiftly to the ground and Chiharu started to skated

Chiharu jumped and twirled in mid air "Sakura Splash!"

a large sakura flower appeared behind her before she landed to the ground too. Emiko was the last one to skated. She jumped and twirled "Autumn Splash!" she yelled as a large autumn leaf appeared on the background before she landed to the ground a large sakura flower appeared behind her before she landed to the ground

The three of them started to skated again while playing their instrument with a smile.

Yuriko jumped again "Second jump, Angel Kiss!" She blow a kiss to the audience as a large heart appeared on the background

Emiko started to jump "Second jump, Beautiful Memory Leaf!" she yelled as autumn's leaves started to fall

Chiharu jumped "Second jump, Fresh Fruit Basket!" She yelled as she twirled around fruit before landing

"Third jump, Ice Slider!" Yuriko slides down from the ice slider before winking at the audience. They started to skated again as Naru and the other stared at her with surprise

"Three jumps in such an easy way!" Ann said

"Sugoi!" Naru nodded

The three of them jumped together "Three Season Miracle!" they yelled as snowflakes, autumn leaves and sakura flowers started to fall. They audience started to cheered as they finished the song.

"Thank you very much!" they all yelled before bowing. They walked back to the backstage to find Naru, Ann, Ito, Rinne, Kazuki and Kouji "Yuriko-chan! You are amazing! Three jumps at once!" Naru exclaimed

"Thank you" Yuriko smiled

"Fourth jump...?" Rinne asked as Yuriko laughed

"Maybe next time, Rinne-chan" Yuriko said

"Eh?! How many jumps can you do, Yuriko?!" Ann asked

"Uh... I've never counted it" Yuriko smiled sheepishly

"Is it that much?" Ito asked

"She can even do eight jumps at once" Emiko said

"Emi-chan!" Yuriko pouted "Mou... I told you not to say it to anybody"

"Eh?! Eight?!" Ann yelled

"Yes..." Yuriko muttered

"Hey! There's an announcement!" Emiko said as everyone turned towards the Tv

"**The Prism Show Association will hold a trio tournament. Presenting the Try! Groovin' Session!"**

"Eh?!" Naru and Ann yelled

"**Teams of three will be given free rein on performing the kind of Prism Show they want. I believe three sounds at once will create beautiful harmonies and bring a new radiance to Prism Shows. And I have another important announcement, in the following tournament, the Prism Live will be eligible for scoring"**

"Happy Naru!" Naru smiled

"Alright!" Ann cheered "Okay! Let's go all out at that Groovin' Session!"

"Yeah!" Naru and Rinne said

"Yuriko-chan?! Are you going to go too?" Naru asked

Yuriko glanced at Emiko and Chiharu before nodding her head "I'd love to"

"We won't lose!" Emiko exclaimed

"Yeah!" Chiharu said

"We won't lose too!" Ann retorted

Yuriko laughed lightly "Let's just do our best" she said

"Yeah! Yuriko-chan is right!" Naru nodded

"Well we'll see you later okay?!" Emiko said as she dragged Yuriko and Chiharu

"Ja ne!" Naru said as Yuriko smiled and waved at her

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**Song (Live): www. youtube watch?v=hdH9VLDxaaU  
**

**(Anime) : ****www. youtube **watch?v=GKmMgljsn7k  


**or you can just search A-Rise Shocking Party or Dancing :) **

**Yuriko wears the long sleeved shirt but the skirt and socks and all to the bottom was the one that the orange haired girl wearing, Emiko was the sleeveless shirt with the bottom and all, while Chiharu wears the short sleeved but wears the skirt and socks and all to the shoes the one that the short haired wearing**

**Love, Uehara Sakura**

**XoXo**


End file.
